Nelson and the Taffy Factory
by skymonkeycaleb1
Summary: A 13 year old named Nelson Lopez who barely have anything to eat, Then the Wonka contest, came you will see pure imagination.
1. Chapter 1: The Candy Man

(It was cold and snowy, when a 12 year old named Nelson Lopez, who wasn't like the other children. His friends and family aren't rich, and they barely got anything to eat, we begen at the candy shop.)

A bunch of children ran into the candy shop.*

Candy Man: OK OK one at a time.

Zac: *Zac enters.* One Laffy Taffy please.

Candy Man: OK here you go *Gives Zac his Laffy Taffy.*

Zac: Thanks *Zac leaves.*

Luke: *Luke enters.* Can I have skittles please, I promise to pay you back next week.

Candy Man: No.

Luke: Aww *Luke leaves.*

Candy Man: Everyone, Wonka's got a new candy today.

Kids: What is it?

Candy Man: *The Candy Man shows the new candy.* Wonka's SweetTarts.

Owen: SweetTarts? How does he make them?

Candy Man: They were made, because they born to be made, just like Wonka was born to be a Candy Man, and you all dream to be a Wonkaer.

Candy Man: *Starts singing.* Who can make a sunrise, sprinkle it with dew...Taffy and the Maker and the Maker of them all, The Candy Man...The Candy Man can...The Candy Man can causes mixes with some love and makes the world taste good.

Candy Man: Who can make a Rainbow, mix it in with fry...Taffy and the Maker and them all.

Kids: The Candy Man.

Candy Man: The Candy Man can...The Candy Man can causes mixes with some love, and makes the world taste good.

Kids: ME! ME!

The Candy Man throughs the candy.*

Candy Man: Making all the world and it's friends...good and delicous, we all know the Man who can do it all. The Candy Man.

The Candy Man let's the kids through the seller area.*

Kids: Willy Wonka can.

Candy Man: The Candy Man can...The Candy Man can causes mixes with some love, and makes the world taste good, and the Candy Man makes it...too. *Song ends.*

Nelson looks at the window at the candy shop.*

Nelson: Man, they must be so happy. *The strikes 5:00 pm and Nelson looks.* Oh look at the time, I have to go home.

Nelson runs home.*


	2. Chapter 2: The Story of Willy Wonka

Nelson arrives home.*

Nelson: I'm home

Caleb: Welcome home, Nelson

Nelson: Thanks Scott, Matthew, Nathan and Caleb.

Michael and Gabe arrives home AKA Nelson's Mom and Dad.*

Michael: Welcome home, Nelson.

Gabe: Yah, welcome home.

Nelson: Thanks Mom, Thanks Dad.

Nelson: I need to take to Caleb.

Michael: OK *When Michael is cooking.*

Nelson: *Nelson confronts Caleb on his side of the bed.* Hey Caleb?

Caleb: Yah?

Nelson: Why is Wonka's factory's gates closed?

Caleb: Well, there is a romer about Wonka's factory, No one ever goes in, No one ever comes out.

Nelson: Why?

Caleb: My Dad Ishmale used to work with Willy Wonka.

Flashback begins.*

Caleb: My Dad was a hero to me. He made a lot of sales in Wonka's shop.

Ish: *Ish sale Laffy Taffies and goes on back with Mr. Willy Wonka.* Mr. Wonka, we need more Laffy Taffies!

Wonka: Well, I guess I'll make some more.

Ish: OK.

Wonka: *Wonka makes more Laffy Taffies.*

Caleb: And Willy Wonka makes his very own Taffy Factory.

Willy Wonka opens his Taffy Factory, and now we go to India.*

Caleb: Wonka goes to India, and makes a palace out of Taffy.

Wonka and the Emperor goes inside the palace.*

Wonka: The Sun is rising, you better start eating soon.

Emperor: I don't care about the sun!

Caleb: But, Wonka was right, the Sun rised and it melted the palace.

Emperor: *The Emperor felt a drop of Taffy.* Oh it's nothing.

The palace melted fast.*

Emperor: Run!!!

The Emperor and the others escaped but, the palace is completely melted and we go back in town.*

Caleb: After that, they made a new palace, but back in town the people became so jealous, they have to steal Wonka's Secert Recipe.

A worker with Wonka's Secert Recipe and sell them to town.*

Caleb: So, they made ice cream that never melts, and gum that never lost it's flavor. Wonka was so ruined that he closed his factory, forever.

Back to the factory.*

Wonka: I'm sorry, I'm closing my factory, forever. *Wonka perminatly locks the the closes gates to his factory and locks it.*

Flashback ends.*

Caleb: A year later the most amazing thing happened, the factory started working again.

Matthew: And more delicious candy are out.

Scott: But, the gates stayed locked, so no one.

All 4: Not even the workers can steal.

Nelson: But, guys someone has to be working at Mr. Wonka's factory.

Nathan: Oh, millions.

Nelson: But, who, who are they?

All 4: That is the biggest mystory of all.


	3. Chapter 3: Wonka contest

Nelson at school and Mr. Kunkel role calls.*

Kunkel: Nelson Lopez?

Nelson: Here.

Kunkel: Caleb Walker?

Caleb: Here.

Kunkel: Christian Yoe?

Christian: Here.

Kunkel: Seenyour Butt?

Everyone laughs at Mr. Kunkel for saying it.*

Kunkel: Stop it! Stop it!

Everyone stopped.*

Kunkel: OK then, let's start with history.

Everyone: *Sighed*

Every class runs out of their classes and one student told Mr. Kunkel's class the news.*

Kunkel: What it it?

Roy: Willy Wonka is opening up his factory, and he's letting people in.

Kunkel: Really.

Roy: Yah it's on the radio.

Kunkel: Class dismissed.

Roy: But, it's only for 5 people.

Kunkel: Class undismissed.

Roy: It says 5 Golden Tickets, and the people who earned them will win the big prize.

Kunkel: Where is he hiding them?

Roy: Inside 5 Laffy Taffies, you have to unwrap Laffy Taffies to find them.

Kunkel: Class redismissed.

*Everyone leaves the school.*


	4. Chapter 4: Noah the Beast

Nelson and the other 4 ran back home to turn on the TV.*

Caleb: Wow, amazing!

Scott: I know right!

Matthew: Nelson turn on the TV!

Nelson turns on the TV.*

Newsman Ymar: Breaking News, the 1st Golden Ticket has been found. Madame Golna?

Madame Golna: *Golna reporting with Jacob "Noah" Parker and Destany Bailey.* Ymar I'm in Kachina Village, where a gamer plus 10 time food eating contest champion, was not other then Jacob Noah Parker.

Noah: Hi Caleb!

Caleb: Noah!?

Nathan: How did he do that!?

Madame Golna: Noah, how do you feel? *Holds the micorphone for Noah.*

Noah burps in the microphone.*

Madame Golna: Charming.

Madame Golna: Destany, how do you feel.

Destany: Well, I like how Noah feels, so good, so charming.

Madame Golna: Thank you.

Group: on de ley, on de ley.

Madame Golna: Golna, out.

Newman Ymar: And now sports.

Nelson turns off the TV.*

Nelson: 1 down

Caleb: 4 to go.

Scott: Your birthday is coming, so we should give a Laffy Taffy for your birthday.

3 Others: NO!

Scott: Really

3 Others: OK.


	5. Chapter 5: Cat Attack

(Nelson's birthday came, now 13 and everyone in Nelson's house gave him presents.)

All 6: Happy Birthday, Nelson!

Nelson: Thanks.

Michael: Here you go. *Michael gives Nelson his present.*

Nelson: *Unwraps his present.* Oh my goodness, it's a Laffy Taffy.

Caleb: Well, unwrap the Laffy Taffy.

Nelson unwraps his Laffy Taffy.*

All 4: Well?

Nelson: *Unwrapped the Laffy Taffy.* ...Nothing

Caleb: Nevermind Nelson, we'll find one.

And now in Cat's house.*

Cat: I want that Golden Ticket!! You hear me!!??

Hunter: Please, please Cat, I'm not magic, I need some time!

Cat: I want it nowwww!!

Hunter: Cat! In 5 days I promise you that Ticket!

Cat: Make it one night!!

Hunter: Girls!! The first one who gets that Ticket lends it to my friend, OK!!??

All The Worker Girls: *Cheering.*

5 mintues later.*

Cat: I won't go to school until I get it!!

Hunter: Cat! Please, there only 4 Tickets left, and the whole world's hunting for them, What can I do!!??

One Worker Girl: *Out the window.* I found it, I found it!!

Back to Nelson's, they turned on the TV.*

Newsman Ymar: Breaking news the 2nd Golden Ticket has been found, Golna, where are you.

Madame Golna: *Golna reportes next to Cat and Hunter.* Ymar I am in the nut factory of Hunter, when a nutty girl named, Catriona Swanson.

Cat: *Cat Grabs the microphone.* This Golden Ticket is mine!!

All 5: *Sighed.* Cat.

Caleb: Turn it off.

Nelson turns off the TV.*


	6. Chapter 6: Brooke, The Queen of Pop

Nelson: What is it, Caleb?

Caleb: Nelson, look. *TV is on again.*

Newsman Ymar: Breaking news, the 3rd Golden has been found, Golna?

Madame Golna: *Golna in Ms, Frechette's house next to Ms. Frechette and Brooke.* Ymar I am in Ms. Frechette's house, when a girl named Brooke Bergeron AKA, The Queen of Pop. How do you feel, Brooke? *Holds the microphone for Brooke.*

Brooke: I am really not into Taffy, but when I heared of the contest, switched gears from Gum to Taffy, Now of course I'm back on Gum.

Madame Golna: Ms. Frechette how do feel. *Holds the microphone for Ms. Frechette.*

Frechette: I love how, Brooke is the Queen of Pop Amazing, right.

Madame Golna: Amazing. Let's hear it for Brooke!

Group: Gum to Taffy, Taffy to Gum, the Queen of Pop, What's her name!?

Brooke: Brooke Bergeron!

Group: That's her name!

Madame Golna: Golna, out.

Newsman Ymar: And, now sports.

Nelson goes to Michael's room.*

Nelson: Mom can I take to you?

Michael: Yes, what is it.

Nelson: There only 2 Tickets left, Just 2, Pretty soon just 1.

Michael: Don't worry Nelson, you'll find.

Nelson: Thanks. *Hug Michael.*


	7. Chapter 7: It's Travis Time

The next morning.*

Newsman Ymar: There's is only 1 Golden Ticket to find, because the 4th Golden Ticket has been found, Golna?

Madame Golna: *Golna in Mr. Kunkel's house with Mr. Kunkel and Travis Cook.* Ymar l am in Mr. Kunkel's house, when a Gamer/TV watcher named, Travis Cook, became the 4th Ticket finder.

Madame Golna: *Holds the microphone for Travis.* Travis, how do you...

Travis: SHUT UP GOLNA!!!!!! *When he is playing games.*

Kunkel: Can you ple...

Travis: HEY I'M PLAYING HERE!!!!!! *Throws the microphone on the floor.*

Kunkel: I bring all his dinners here, he's never been in the table. He just's plays and screams all day.

Back into Nelson's house and saw it on TV.*

Caleb: How rude!

Nathan: Nelson turn it off!

Nelson turns off the TV.*

Nelson: I'm going to town, I'll be back.

Nelson leaves the house.*

Nelson: OK, what can I find.

All 4: Uhhhhh...


	8. Chapter 8: The Last Golden Ticket

Nelson: Bored, bored. *Nelson finds a 10 dollar bill in the sidewalk.*

Nelson: *Nelson enters the candy shop.* I would like to buy a Laffy Taffy.

Candy Man: OK then.*The Candy Man gives Nelson his Laffy Taffy and Nelson gives him the 10 dollar bill.*

Roy: *Roy enters.* Hi. *Roy order a Laffy Taffy.*

Nelson: Oh, hi Roy.

Roy: Let's go outside.

Nelson: OK. *Roy and Nelson goes outside.*

Roy: OK my last Taffy. *Unwraps his Taffy.* I bet those Tickets make the Taffies taste terrible.

Nelson: *Unwraps his Taffy and finds something Golden.* I found it, I found the last Golden Ticket!!

Zac: Guys, he found the last Golden Ticket!! *Everyone groups up and see.*

Hull: Run home Nelson, Run, don't stop until you get there.

Nelson runs to home and arrives.*

Caleb: What is it Nelson?

Nelson: LOOK CALEB!!!!!!

Caleb: *Nelson gives Caleb the Ticket and it suprized him.* YI-PEE!!!!!! *Caleb jumps out of bed and laughs.*

Golna arrives at Nelson's and reports nexts to Caleb and Nelson.*

Newsman Ymar: Golna, where are you?

Madame Golna: The 5th and final Golden Ticket has been found, by Nelson Lopez! Nelson, how do you feel? *Holds the microphone for Nelson.*

Nelson: I feel EPIC!!!!!!

Madame Golna: Caleb, how do you feel? *Holds the microphone for Caleb.*

Caleb: I feel like I'm in a Golden Dream!

Nelson: Wait, we should read it first.

Nelson (Reading): 'Greetings to you this lucky finder of this Golden Ticket, from Mr. Willy Wonda...'

Travis (Reading): '...Resend the Golden Tickets at the first of March at 10:00 in the morning and do not be late...'

Brooke (Reading): '...You can only bring 1 Friend or Teacher with you, but no other...'

Cat (Reading): '...May your wildest dreams come true more than ever...'

Noah (Reading): '...The dawns suprize's awaits you'

Michael: *arrives at Nelson's house.* Wait, It says the 1st of March, that's tommorow.

Caleb: OMG! NELSON WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME, QUICK TAKE A SHOWER, AND BRUCH YOUR TEETH!

Nelson: OK.


	9. Chapter 9: The Big day

A grouping at the gates of Wonka"s Taffy Factory.*

Madame Golna: This is the Big day, Wonka opens his factory at last, right Ymar?

Newsman Ymar: Uh oh, Cat Attack, for the first contestants, Hunter Kugler, and Catriona Swanson.

Cat and Hunter comes in with the Ticket.*

Cat: MINE!!!!!! MINE!!!!!! ALL MINE!!!!!!

Hunter: Cat, chill, please!!

Newsman Ymar: The beast is in the house.

Madame Golna: for the next contestants, Destany Bailey, and Jacob Noah Parker.

Noah and Destany with sasauges.*

Noah and Destany: Yipee, yipee, yipee!

Newsman Ymar: Blowing bubbles? Why not gum?

Madame Golna: For the next contestants, Alexa Frechette and Brooke Bergeron.

Brooke and Frechette with gum.*

Brooke: THE QUEEN OF POP IS IN THE HOUSE!!!!!!

Newsman Ymar: GUN FIRE, GUN FIRE, TAKE COVER!!!!!!

Madame Golna: For the next contestants, Ben Kunkel and Travis Cook.

Travis and Kunkel in and Travis holding a fake gun.*

Travis: BANG!!!!!! BANG!!!!!!

Newsman Ymar: YIPEE!!!!!!

Madame Golna: For the last contestants...Caleb Walker and Nelson Lopez!

Nelson and Caleb in with waving hands.*

Nelson: Hello, how do'wa do?

Newsman Ymar and Madame Golna: And now, Willy Wonka!

Nelson, Caleb and the others behind the gates, and someone comes.*

Willy Wonka comes out and opens the gates.*

Wonka: Welcome, winners!

Cat: I'm Cat Swanson. *Turn in her Ticket.*

Wonka: Nice to meet you Cat.

Hunter: I'm Hunter Kugler

Cat and Hunter enters the factory.*

Noah: I'm Jacob "Noah" Parker, but you can call me, Noah. *Turns in his Ticket.*

Wonka: Nice to meet you Noah.

Destany: I'm Destany Bailey.

Noah and Destany enters the factory.*

Brooke: I'm Brooke Bergeron. *Turns in her Ticket.*

Frechette: I'm Ms. Frechette.

Brooke and Frechette enters the factory.*

Travis: I'm Travis Cook, Bang your dead! *Fake shots Wonka and turns in his Ticket*

Wonka: Nice one, Travis!

Kunkel: I'm Ben Kunkel.

Travis and Kunkel enters the factory.*

Nelson: I'm Nelson Lopez. *Turns in his Ticket.*

Wonka: Nice to meet you, and you look like a nice boy.

Caleb: I'm Caleb Walker, I'm the son of Ishmale Walker.

Wonka: Your dad was very Charming.

Nelson and Caleb enters the factory with Wonka.*


	10. Chapter 10: The Taffy Room pipe problem

All the winners came into the factory and holds a door the the first room.*

Wonka: Ladies and Gentlemam, The Taffy Room. *Wonka opens the door and a room with a Taffy Waterfall fills there dreams.*

Wonka: This way. *The other 10 followed Mr. Wonka to the landbright of the room.* You can eat everything in this room, I'm Eatable, but that's called Cannibalism, and oh boy, we do not want that, now, enjoy!

The 10 others slips you into many dirctions to eat the random stuff in the room.*

Brooke: *Brooke and Nelson with giant Cherries.* Hi.

Nelson: Brooke? What the heck?

Brooke: *Laughs.*

Travis crushing the fruit with his feet.*

Kunkel: *Kunkel ran to Travis.* Hey, play nice!

Travis: He said to enjoy, right?

Kunkel: *Sighed.*

Noah goes to the Taffy River.*

The 10 others regrouped with Mr. Wonka Except Noah.*

Hunter: *Hunter points at the River.* What's that River?

Wonka: Oh, That's Taffy

Brooke and Cat: That's Taffy!?

Nelson: *Nelson points at tiny men.* Hey look at them, there tiny men.

Wonka: Oh, those are Oompa Loompas they work here.

Other 10: Oompa Loompas!?

Wonka: From Loompaland.

Kunkel: Loompaland!? I'm afraid to say this, but there's no such place.

Wonka: Mr. Kunkel, I...

Kunkel: Mr. Wonka, I'm a Teacher in Social Studies.

Wonka: Well, you should know a lot about, what a terrible place it is, full of Monsters and Beasts, so I sent all the Oompa Loompas to my factory.

Kunkel: Thanks, Wonka.

Nelson: *Points at Noah in the River eating all the Taffy.* Hey, look at Noah, he's eating all the Taffy.

Destany: *Runs to Noah.* Save the Taffy for later.

Wonka: *Wonka ran into Noah.* Nu nu nu nu nu nu, no Noah, you'll spoil all my Taffy.

Noah falls into the Taffy, drawning, and sceaming.*

Wonka: MY TAFFY, MY BEAUTIFUL TAFFY!!!!!!

Noah: HELP, HELP!!!!! * When drawning.*

Destany: DON'T JUST STAND THERE, DO SOMETHING!!!!!!

Wonka: Help...please.

Destany: He can't swim!

Nelson: *Grabs a stink and trys to save Noah.* Hold on, Noah!

Noah sinks into the pipe.*

Wonka: *Points at the pipe and is stunk in the pipe.* Look!

Destany: Oh my goodness!

Noah (In the pipe): Help! Help!

An Oompa Loompa alerts the Others and starts a song.*

Wonka: Oh, the Oompa Lompas are getting ready for a song.

Other 9: Huh?

Oompa Loompas: *Starts Singing.* Noah Parker, Noah Parker, your eat sweets like an Elephent does, Noah Parker, Noah Parker, you gained weight like no other.

1 of the Oompa Loompas: This is a problem, I don't like it.

Oompa Loompas: We don't know why, we don't know why, why you will do such terrible thing. Lesson hard, lesson well, Goodbye, goodbye, Noah.

Oompa Loompas: We'll see you soon, We'll see you well, Goodbye, Goodbye, Noah. *Ends song and Noah blows up into the pipe.*

Destany: Where does that pipe lead to?

Wonka: That pipe, goes to the room, where all my taffy is created.

Destany: In a few minutes, He'll be a Laffy Taffy right now!

Wonka: No one will want a Noah Laffy Taffy. * Whisles for an Oompa Loompa.*

Wonka: Take Ms. Bailey to the Laffy Taffy making room.

Oompa Loompa: Yes, Willy. *Takes Destany to the Laffy Taffy making room.*


	11. Chapter 11: Inventing Room Situation

Nelson: Poor Noah, I hope he's going to be fine.

Caleb: I hope so too.

Wonka: *Looks at the time.* Oh, right on time. *A boat with Oompa Loompas rowing it.* Hop in.

The other 8 goes into the boat.*

Frechette: Oh my.

Wonka: Hang on tight!

The boat moved and the rest of the river moved the boat fast like a roller coaster.*

Other 8: *Screams.*

Brooke: So cool!!

Cat: I don't a boat like this!!

Caleb: Hang on Nelson!!

The boat slows down and arrived into the next room and Everyone enters.*

Wonka: Welcome to the Inventing Room!

Cat: OMG, cool!!

Wonka: This room, is where all my creations are born.

Wonka: Omar...

Omar the Ooompa Lompa: Yes...

Wonka: Give me the new inventation.

Omar the Oompa Loompa: OK. *Swims in the tank, grabs the new inventation and gives it to Wonka.* Here you go.

Wonka: Thank you Omar, these are Everlasting Gobbstopper.

Nelson: Really?

Wonka: Yah! You can suck in'am, and suck in'am, all day and they never get any smaller, Let's go!

Everyone follows Wonka into a machine.*

Wonka: This machine can make a 3 dinner meal. *Turns on the machine and the machine makes a piece of gum.*

Brooke: *Grabs the piece of gum.* This is gum, I love gum!

Wonka: I wouldn't chew it if I were you, I really wouldn't!

Brooke: I don't care, I chewed a piece of gum for 6 month solid, a world record, I'm not afraid. *Begins chewing the piece of gum.*

Frechette: How was it?

Brooke: *Tastes the 1st flavor of the gum.* Tamato soup, so tasty, I can feel it riding down my throat.

Nelson: The gum seems harmless.

Wonka: You think, but no.

Brooke: *Tastes the 2nd flavor of the gum.* The 2nd dinner is coming up, Hamburger Steak, Mashed Potatos, and Gravy, Mmmmm!

Frechette: What's for dessert Brooke?

Brooke: *Tastes the 3rd flavor and Brooke's nose turns blue.* OMG, Blueberry pudding and Ice cream, so tasty!

Frechette: Brooke, You're turning blue!!

Brooke: What are you...*Brooke notices that she's turning blue.*...taking about.

Frechette: What happening to her!?

Wonka: It always goes wrong when it comes to that flavor, I'm terribly sorry.

Brooke: Ms. Frechette, what's happening to me?

Brooke stairs at her hand as the rest of her entire body turned blue.*

Brooke feels a strong force, a strange sound, and her body begins to swells.*

Brooke: Guys, I feel funny!

Brooke looks at her buttom, and her cheeks puff up as body continues to swell.*

Brooke's body is completely full and the juice stopped.*

Brooke: This is not what I had in mind!!

Wonka: I tried it in a few Oompa Loompas, and one of them ends up as a Blueberry.

Frechette: Mr. Wonka, I can't a Blueberry for a student, How is she support to learn!?

Oompa Loompas: *Starts Singing.* Ms. Brooke, Ms. Brooke, nothing goes wrong when you start with gum, it's a problem...when...you...start...Chewing, chewing all day long, Chewing, chewing all day long, Chewing, chewing all day long, Chewing, chewing all day long.

Oompa Loompas: You should know, that good manners, is the best you can do, no more than a small amount, Chewing, chewing all day long, Chewing, chewing all day long, Chewing, chewing all day long, Chewing, chewing all day.

Oompa Loompas: *Rolls Brooke away.* Goodbye Brooke, Goodbye Brooke, we'll see ya again, we'll see ya soon.

Oompa Loompas: Goodbye Brooke, Goodbye Brooke, let's roll you in a special room. *Ends song.*

Brooke: *When she's rolling away.* HELP, I FEEL MOST WEIRD, HELP, HELP!!!!!!

Frechette: Where are they taking her?

Wonka: To the Juicing Room.

Frechette: Why?

Wonka: She needs to be squeezed, immediately, before she explodes. *Whisles for another Oompa Loompa.* Take Ms. Frechette to the Juicing Room, where her student is.

Oompa Loompa: Yes, Willy. *Take Ms. Frechette away.*


	12. Chapter 12: The Nut Room, MINE

Nelson: First, Noah stuck in a Pipe, Now, Brooke, turning into a Blueberry!?

Wonka: Don't worry Nelson, there's hope. *Everyone enter the door to the next room full of squrrials and nuts.*

Wonka: Welcome to the Nut Room!

Hunter: OMG!

Caleb: *Point to the squrrials.* What are the Squrrials going?

Wonka: There trained to detect nuts, When the nuts get cracked, they're good.

ALERT BAD NUT BAD NUT*

One of the squrrials throws the bad nut away.*

Wonka: When the nuts don't get cracked, they're bad and thrown in the Bad Nut Hole.

Cat: I want a squrrial Hunter!!

Hunter: OK, *Bring out his wallet.* How much for a squrrial?

Wonka: There not for sell.

Hunter: What?

Wonka: She can't have one.

Cat: No!!?? No one says No to Catriona Swanson!!

Cat crawls under the gates fast and runs after the 5th squrrial.*

ALERT BAD NUT BAD NUT*

The squrrials pushes Cat into the Bad Nut Hole, Cat Falls and Screams.*

Wonka: She's a Bad Nut.

Hunter: Where is she going?

Wonka: Where all the other bad nuts go, down the garbage shoot.

Hunter: Oh my.

Wonka: Oh Tuesdays she'll go in the boiler.

Travis: Today is Tuesday.

Hunter: Uh oh, CAT!!!!!! HUNTER'S COMING!!!!!!

Wonka unlocks the gates and Hunter runs for Cat.*

Oompa Loompas: *Starts singing.* Cat Swanson...you are a spoiled brat...says, MINE!!!!!!, Mr. Kugler it's time to go into the Bad Nut Hole, the Bad Nut Hole...Mr. Kugler you must go to find Catriona...Catriona...Catriona...Catriona.

Oompa Loompas: Mr. Hunter Kugler...you are the man...that who has a friend that says MINE!!!!!!, Mr. Kugler it's time to go into the Bad Nut Hole, the Bad Nut Hole...Mr. Kugler must go to find Catriona...Catriona...Catriona...Catriona.

Oompa Loompas: Goodbye Catriona...Goodbye Mr. Kugler, we'll see ya again, we'll see ya soon.

Oompa Loompas: Goodbye Catriona, Goodbye Mr. Kugler. *Ends song and Hunter falls into the Bad Nut Hole and screams.*

Wonka: *An Oompa Loompa whisper into Wonka's ear.* Good news the Boiler is broken, so they will fine!

Kunkel: Mr. Wonka, why in this room have squrrials, instead of Oompa Lompas?

Wonka: The squrrials are more intention then the Oompa Loompas.

Wonka: OK, Let's go! *The rest the group follows Mr. Wonka.*


	13. Chapter 13 Wonkavision Vidiots

Nelson: *Points at the elevator made of glass.* OMG, What is that?

Wonka: This is my Glass Wonkavator.

Travis: It's an elevator.

Wonka: No, an elevator goes up and down only, a Wonkavator goes anywhere, Let's go!

Wonka and the Other 4 goes into the Glass Wonkavator, Travis pushed the very right botton, the Wonkavator goes forward fast and arrived at the next room.*

Wonka: Welcome to the Wonkavision Room!

Nelson: So cool!

Travis: So amazing!

Wonka: Mr. Walker your friend is amazied.

Caleb: I know.

Wonka: Put on these goggles.

Caleb and the others puts of the goggles.*

Wonka: These goggles can protect your eyes from the camera flash.

Wonka: *Snaps fingers.* Gentlemen...*The Oompa Loompas carring a giant Laffy Taffy into the pedestal.*

Travis: Wow!

Wonka: Light's, Camera, Action!

The Oompa Loompas in the camera clicked the camera and the giant Laffy Taffy Disappears.*

Wonka and the others ran into the TV.*

Wonka: Hecter turn the TV on.

The TV turned on and the Laffy Taffy appeared smaller.*

Wonka: Reach it.

Travis: How can you? It's just a picture.

Wonka: Reach it.

Nelson reaches for the Laffy Taffy, his hand went through the screen, he grabs it and he eats it.*

Nelson: It's real.

Kunkel: Can you put other things with that machine?

Wonka: Maybe, like what?

Travis: What about, people?

Wonka: People? What are you thinking?

Travis: Mr. Wonka, you invented a shrink ray, an amazing inventation! I thought Mr. Wonka is a genius, but what he is, is an idiot! I'm going to be on TV!

Travis runs into the pedestal and the Oompa Loompas clicks the camera.*

Kunkel: No Travis, No

Travis: Light's, Camera, Action!

Travis disappears.*

Kunkel: Travis!! Where is he!!??

Hecter turn of the TV to where Travis is.*

Oompa Loompas: *Starts singing.* Travis Cook, Travis Cook, you watch a lot of TV, you game until you bail, You're a Vidiot...you're a Vidiot...No one likes a Vidiot, Game all day forever.

Oompa Loompas: Travis, if you read a book, you will never feel alone, why? because, You're a Vidiot...you're a Vidiot...No likes a Vidiot, Game all day forever.

Oompa Loompas: Goodbye Travis, Goodbye Travis, we'll see ya again, we'll see you soon.

Oompa Loompas: We'll see ya in the room. *Ends song.*

Wonka: OMG, please take him out!

Mr. Kunkel Grabs tiny Travis out of the TV.*

Travis (tiny voice): Help me!! Help me!!

Wonka: Thank goodness for that.

Kunkel: But, what about Travis?

Wonka: We're taking his to the Taffy Pulling Room.

Kunkel: OK.

Wonka: *Whisles for Hecter the Oompa Loompa.* Take this tiny boy into the Taffy

Pulling Room.

Oompa Loompa: Yes, Willy. *Kunkel and tiny Travis leaves the group.*


	14. Chapter 14: Up and Out

Wonka: We only 1 kid left?

Caleb: I'm afraid so.

Wonka: That means...You've won!!!, you've won!!!

Nelson: I have?

Caleb: You are the winner of the contest.

Nelson: Really?

Wonka: This way!

Nelson, Caleb, and Wonka head into the glass Wonkavator.*

Nelson: 'Up and Out' *Pushes the button.*

The Wonkavator goes up, so fast in speed and flys up to the sky.*

Nelson: Wow!, I can see my old friends!

Outside the factory are the old friends.*

Destany and Taffy covered Noah coming out, and Noah eating his fingers.*

Destany: Don't eat you fingers Noah.

Noah: But, there tasty!

Frechette and All Blue Brooke coming out and Brooke doing acrabatic backflips.*

Brooke: Ms. Frechette, look, I'm flexable now.

Frechette: Yah, but you're Blue.

Trash covered Hunter and Cat coming out.*

Hunter: We are going to take a long shower after this.

Cat: OK.

Mr. Kunkel and flat Travis coming out.*

Kunkel: You'll be flat in 2 days.

Travis: Thank Mr. K.

The Wonkavator lands in the factory front yard.*

Wonka: Suprize Nelson, your family and friends are here.

Nelson's family and friends are here.*

Nelson: Scott, Nathan, Matthew, Mom, Dad!?

Parents and the others: Congragulations Nelson!

Nelson: What's going on?

Wonka: Nelson, A long time ago, I asked myself, who will run the factory and take care of the Oompa Loompas with me? Not a grown up, that's why I have to find a child.

Nelson: That's why you send in the Ticket.

Wonka: Nelson, Don't forget what happened to the man who getten everything he ever wanted.

Nelson: What happened?

Wonka: He lived happily ever after.

(So that's the story of Nelson and the Taffy Factory.)

(The End.)


End file.
